


特别的人

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	特别的人

尹昉在黄景瑜家等着，放了行李之后也没有什么心思收拾，有一搭没一搭地看看手机，慢吞吞地收着衣服。

飞上海之前，在黄景瑜热情撒娇哄着他早早订了这天机票的时候，他就感知到自己其实一直在数着时间跟他见面，觉察着自己一边假装嫌弃他的黏糊一边又期待他的纠缠的心情，都一个多月没见了啊…

虽然每天大男孩都会花心思逗着他，直播着彼此的生活，坚持不懈地拍每一个城市的日落发给他，但想着这些，尹昉现在竟然体会到一丝莫名的情绪，那是很久没见的异地恋人在视讯沟通久了后突然要见到本人的陌生与期待，而他也真的在期待

“昉儿我坐上车了。”  
黄景瑜对接机的人群挥挥手，走了别的通道，迫不及待地离开一片喧嚣，刚坐进车里，第一件事就是给尹昉报备。

“嗯，我刚进家门。”  
尹昉难得地秒回，让黄景瑜有点开心，这是拿着手机等自己的消息呢。

两人就这么一来一往地发信息直到汇合，黄景瑜抬眼看了看窗外，低头飞快打字。

“昉儿，我到了。”  
尹昉看到消息时，门口也响起了刷脸的声音。

他放下手机，有些愣地站在原地，直到看着门打开，下午的阳光柔柔地拥着大男孩有些瘦了却更帅气的轮廓，他把光线带进只属于他们的空间，尹昉才发现自己近似渴望地看着黄景瑜，一瞬间有种不满足却甘之如饴的异样感受在心头缠绕。

这是想念吧，他想，是平时早已深入骨髓，乍见眼前人时才会泛滥成灾的想念。

尹昉直直地看着他的大男孩同样眼神热烈地朝他走来，瞬间释然地随着黄景瑜的逼近往后退，直到抵在墙上，任由自己满足而松懈地沉浸在对方扑面而来的熟悉气息里。

“昉儿。”  
黄景瑜抱着尹昉，大脑袋埋在他颈窝，贪恋地深吸了几口尹昉的气息，又故意再吸几口，弄出夸张的声响。  
“嗯。”  
尹昉懒懒地应着，全身地劲儿都泄了一般只靠黄景瑜两只手臂满满地拥着。  
黄景瑜满足地喟叹：“可算见着了”。

一室阳光，人影相拥成双，北京的大雨，机场的喧嚣，工作的疲惫在相见的一刻都化成了无言的依偎。尹昉看着天花板，回抱着和他互相赖着的男人，想想这一整天，觉得真是不容易，不禁感慨，自己如今也能拥有这样很多次奋不顾身地久别重逢，而立已过，反而获得相思一味，人生真是神奇。听着耳边的大脑袋发出的夸张的呼吸声他也忍不住笑起来。

“好啦，”尹昉笑得脱力，“别闹了，好痒。”

黄景瑜不依不饶地偏头响亮地亲了一口他的耳侧，抬起大脑袋捧着尹昉的脸，眼神温暖而深刻地看着他，下身也故意挤着他的，两人的鼻息无言之中变得灼人，黄景瑜低头眷恋地吻上尹昉的唇畔，认真舔舐过他的温厚柔软，感受到爱人同样的沉浸后，才放开自己热烈地张口含住尹昉的嘴唇，探寻着找到了尹昉的舌尖，互相吮吸着，动作不大却异常温存，用力到生疼的那种温存，彼此纠缠着都舍不得分开。

一吻之间，两人都有些硬了，果然又像每次相见那样还在玄关就开始情动，尹昉终于挣脱出来，无奈又努力地把压着自己臀瓣的那双大手拍开，弓着身子平复着呼吸说：“景瑜你又这样，话还没说几句就开始了，东西还没收拾呢。”

说着飞快地从黄景瑜臂弯里逃出来，打开了他带回来的一个箱子不走心地翻看，全都是些好吃的，尹昉随意翻拣着拿起一个问：“这是什么呀？”

黄景瑜又凑过来从后面圈住尹昉，答非所问地耳语：“尹老师是想着我所以到家这么久都没收拾吗？”  
187的大个子故意把重量压向他，还未消退的那一根从后抵着，尹昉僵硬了一瞬间，憋着笑想甩开他的压迫：“你起开，重死了，谁想你了。”

黄景瑜不乐意了，压着他不放开，伸手乱摸，尹昉声音都快笑劈了，虚张声势地推拒，眼看又要擦枪走火，黄景瑜才收手，但是仍然懒虫一般抱紧尹昉，挂靠在他身上，说：“那就我想你吧，你不想我我今晚上也就这样了，不会撒开的。”

最后几个字的气息喷到尹昉颈窝，引起他不自觉地颤抖，只能任由爱人赖在他背上，亦步亦趋地跟着他的步子，自己则起身在黄景瑜的捣乱下收拾箱子。

“行吧，”尹昉笑着说，“那你就挂着吧，等会儿油溅到你可别躲，晚上想吃什么？”

黄景瑜咬着他耳朵：“尹老师，不如你下面给我吃。”

尹昉侧过脸，淡定地盯着他，“干嘛”，黄景瑜笑出了大花褶子，“觉得我长得帅。”

尹昉：“滚。”

于是当然还是下面给黄景瑜吃，冰箱里有外送的鸡蛋和蔬菜，尹昉动作很快地做了小炒肉的码子，再打了两个荷包蛋，而整个过程黄景瑜一直如他所言从后拥着他，赖在他的颈窝里，间或被他命令着递个刀拿个菜，絮絮叨叨地逗他说着话，说着鸡零狗碎的工作，说着每天的想念。

比如黄景瑜说上次去重庆吃火锅吃得好爽，点了好多你说的那种淀粉火腿肠，也是我小时候喜欢吃的，这么看咱俩还是有一样的童年，尹昉就说谁像你似的喜欢吃就紧着这一种点，脑花那么好吃你倒是点一个馋馋我，黄景瑜马上说我这人专一啊喜欢吃什么就一直吃，吃酸吃辣还能吃苦。

比如黄景瑜说昉儿你什么时候也带我吃紫苏桃子啊看着就是我爱吃的，尹昉就说可拉倒吧你看看你的行程里还能塞进什么，黄景瑜说可以塞进尹老师。

比如黄景瑜说南边好热北边也好热，说马上又要去你去过的巴黎走你走过的巷子………………

尹昉有点恍惚，灶台上面汤咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，桌子上做好的小炒肉盖码被黄景瑜夹了一筷子往尹昉嘴里喂，窗外没有下雨，傍晚的光线照进宽大的沙发，耳边是灼热耳语，心里是踏实温暖，这样的时光真是什么也无法交换的，他想。

不知道从什么时候开始，有幸拥有这样的情感，尹昉这么想着，看着突然转身挡在他和洗手台之间圈住他的男人，看着他捧着自己的脸靠近，亲吻，唇齿相接…

和黄景瑜在一起之后，尹昉常常会觉得不真实，地球上两个人是怎样变得像他们如今拥有的每一刻那样亲密如斯，明明初见时大家都是陌生人，确认心意后的某个夜晚却能难耐地相拥在一起，像这样接吻，做些更动人的情事，或是什么都不做，就这样抱着，心跳声交缠，黑暗中一个对视也满足。尤其是尹昉觉得自己在爱情里或许也足够独立自由，好像我喜欢你也与你无关，却在感受到黄景瑜同样的心意后无止尽地降落，放任自己沉溺在一朝一夕的陪伴。

尹昉想起了摩洛哥的每个日与夜，相处不久他便发现了对黄景瑜的感情，依然从不忍心掩饰自己对他的好，并没有任何的委屈与不安，黄景瑜带给他只有像北非夏夜那样直接又热烈的投入，和对未知的期待，大家总觉得他们俩好，却不知道他们早已默契地好成了一个人。

太多次，热闹的人群里，他和他并肩，一大一小的身板，专注地包着饺子，又总是同时抬头看看对方，彼此的眼中里都有惊奇，暗自享受着这种巧合，乐此不疲。

一群好友在酒店的园子里闲坐围观学阿拉伯语的海清，合照快门就要按下的时候，尹昉故意挣脱桌子下紧握的大手，飞奔去另一边，骄傲地抢镜，黄景瑜则假装不屑地带着笑意扭头不看镜头，满桌属于别人的欢声笑语里，只有他俩明白这种隐秘的快乐。

沙漠酒店的房间四面都是石壁，正对四柱床的那面是可以看见星空的露台。无数个收工回来的夜晚，黄景瑜变着法儿带着不同的酒闪进尹昉房间，没有谁的打扰，他们靠着坐在那面露台，说话也可以，不说话也行，没有人在意彼此应该是什么距离，黄景瑜总是自然地搂着他，看着他微醺地笑着用酒杯摇摇晃晃地碰一下自己的。

每次总是黄景瑜先躺下来，贪婪地看着漫天星星，贪婪地看着乖乖抱臂看星星的尹昉，手从衣服下摆抚上他的腰身，从背后压着他倒在柔软的地毯上，亲吻着他枕头上的侧脸轮廓，从发红的耳垂到翕张的嘴唇。一只手狂乱地抚着尹昉胸腹的线条，另一只手绕到下面揉握住他的硬挺缱绻地来回，尹昉被他从后压制的揉弄带得喘息了起来，像被一条大蛇缠紧了，忍不住被挤出呻吟，呼出的甜腻酒气又被黄景瑜尽数吞没，吮着他的舌根不放开，任由唾液流下弄湿地毯。黄景瑜喜欢看这样的尹昉被他温柔又肆意地安抚着，也喜欢尹昉对自己坦诚到让人心悸的喜欢和关爱，而他又何其有幸，拥有着尹昉的付出，把握着尹昉的现在，还看过尹昉情难自已时紧拥着自己流下颤抖的眼泪。黄景瑜将尹昉揉弄得接近释放时停住了动作，把尹昉抱去四柱床上，从后打开他的双腿，欺身挤进他股间，双手从后与他的十指紧扣，轻舔着他的后背，大手掌握着他的双臀，挤身进入，听着尹昉长长地呻吟，凑到他耳边说着什么换来尹昉一记瞪眼，然后轻笑着继续他们紧密结合的夜晚。

沙漠星辰，连着迟来的黑夜，纵容他们偶尔这样像被世界遗忘一般水到渠成的疯狂缠绵，有时候也只是疲惫地相拥睡去，天亮后还是那两个在众人眼皮底下好成一个人的小伙子，尹昉醒得早，收拾了之后会下去拿好两人的早餐带上来，路上大家看见了也只当是尹昉又顺手去帮景瑜拿饭了，这样的日常平凡得像日出日落，个中亲密却只有他们能体会。就像现在，尹昉拍着黄景瑜的屁股叫他起床，昨晚折腾他一晚的人早上一脸懵圈的反差让他忍俊不禁，而这是摩洛哥的几乎每一个清晨和阳光一起出现的最简单美好的场景。

以往以为自己会担心未知的感情，可当朝朝暮暮填满自己的生活才发现你并没有时间去思考，而是只来得及感受与感恩已经发生的一切。

回国前夕，尹昉又来黄景瑜的房间偷零食，越过满地有序散乱的行李，还是在堪堪拿到薯片时被黄景瑜看见。而后像每次偷零食未果那样被黄景瑜嚷嚷着一定要惩罚他，黄景瑜啃着他的脖颈，挠着他的痒痒肉，两个人扭打着笑成一团倒在床上，尹昉眼神水水地，呼呼喘着粗气，黄景瑜迎上他张开的嘴唇吻着他，抬起头轻抚他软软的发旋，眼带不舍地看着他。

“怎么了？”尹昉迎上他的目光问他，声音还是笑过的沙哑。

黄景瑜说：“真不想回去。”

尹昉说：“回去你会忙吧，到时候就不会想这些了。”

黄景瑜认真地捧着他的脸：“我想你怎么办？”

是啊，还在身边，已经想念，怎么办？

尹昉一脸你瞎扯的表情：“反正没有我你也不会不习惯。”

黄景瑜不乐意了，威胁地握住下面的小尹昉，大脑袋贴着他的耳朵蹭，说：“明明是你招了我又来说这种话。”

尹昉对这个威胁十分在意，扭着身子想挣开他。

黄景瑜撑起身子制住尹昉，认真地说：“昉儿，我想你就一定会来找你，你喜欢我就等等我。”

想了想又补充了很多的条件，生怕尹昉回去了就飞走了似的。

他说：信息看了要记得回， 我的视频要记得接，别不看手机，要去哪儿记得吱声，我找机会去找你…

尹昉在心里答了一声好，挺起身抱住黄景瑜，在他耳边说：“景瑜啊，我怎么没发现你这么啰嗦。”

\----------我们都知道彼此有多在意，所以你害怕的也是我害怕的，但其实有什么好怕的呢，这是我们两个人的事情，时间、空间、无关的人或事，又能对我们做什么呢。

 

回国后的生活，带着红海还未完结的余韵。而故事果然不会太曲折，他们并没有真正分开多长时间，没有工作时就赖在北京上海彼此的家里，也有过见缝插针地见面，形影不离的机场，各自忙碌的牵挂。上影节那几天，白天他们各自工作，晚上尹昉出去夜蒲见朋友，结束后又回到黄景瑜家里。

两个人拉着手在小区的夜色里走着，凌晨过后的街道，没有行人，没有喧嚣，有点像摩洛哥每一个只有他们两个人的夜晚。黄景瑜突然站定，拿出了一块表给尹昉戴上，迎着月光，尹昉看到那是很美的小王子，幽蓝的表盘，像另一个星球，银色的表针走动如同他此时的心跳，他是喜欢的，更感动于被这样对待的像个人限定款一般的情感。

“那什么，就是定情信物了啊。”黄景瑜难得躲闪着尹昉的目光，抬起头有点骄傲又不好意思地说。  
尹昉在心里应了一声好。

之后的日子里他们有过磨擦与纠结，像每一对有幸相遇的爱人那样有着普通的烦恼和平常的快乐，无论是不为人知但互相磨合的下半年还是被喧嚣瞩目却越来越紧密的上半年，他们始终是对方特别的人，始终不曾受过因为未知而忐忑的苦。

一年后的这天早上还是尹昉先醒来，昨晚从进门就开始擦枪走火，好不容易撑到吃完饭，两个人就再也没有和对方分开过，黄景瑜今天一大早还有工作，尹昉任由他手脚紧抱着自己多睡了一会儿，还是狠狠心叫醒了他，自己起床做饭。

黄景瑜睁眼走出卧室就看见尹昉只穿着白背心在做早餐，他没有像昨天那样过去粘着他，而是静静看着。早起的晨光，自己的家，满室整洁明亮，餐台上摆满了做好的早点，锅里还在冒着热气，最重要的是，他的爱人在忙来忙去，像他们曾有过的、以后也会有的每一天一样。

人与人之间的爱珍贵在于，两个未曾相识的人，彼此选择，彼此相爱，结合成了与过去的你们本质一样却过于美好的另一个自己，就连你自己站在过去往前看，也不敢相信自己可以拥有这样一种亲密与美好，可是他们遇到了，拥有了，珍惜了。他们就是彼此要遇到的特别的人。


End file.
